


You Had a Storm to Weather

by pirate_cat



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blood and Injury, Canon Divergence - Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Church Route, Injury, M/M, Violence, War, silver snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirate_cat/pseuds/pirate_cat
Summary: Hubert noticed bright orange flooded on top of some of the grass as if a fire had started to spread. He walked closer, assuming he needed to put it out, but he let out a gasp when he saw it was a head of hair. A very familiar head of long, curly, orange strands.Or, during Hubert's time at Garreg Mach, he developed feelings for who he considered the most annoying student in attendance, Ferdinand von Aegir. However, when Edelgard declares war, Ferdinand cannot turn his back on his father. Just a slight AU.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & Hubert von Vestra, Ferdinand von Aegir & Hubert von Vestra, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Kudos: 36





	You Had a Storm to Weather

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Before You Go by Lewis Capaldi! I felt like the whole song fits w the vibe. Hope you enjoy! :)

The battlefield was a disaster. What used to be a lovely park Hubert and his classmates would spend time in, was now charred grass littered with bodies and weapons. Her Majesty’s cause of making everyone equal was worth it, in Hubert’s opinion. Hubert himself was wounded, but not so much so. He received a gash in his leg which was causing him to limp, but he was fine. He would get his wounds tended to later. Edelgard was suffering from worse injuries, and she was the healers’ top priority. He fully supported that. At least their entire army was accounted for. At this point in the war, their strike force could not afford to suffer any more casualties to have a chance at winning.  
  
Hubert offered to survey the area. You never knew what weapons could be found, and they needed all the weapons they could get. Hubert saw silver glistening between blades of grass and went to investigate. A silver sword, which was clearly only used a handful of times. This was probably its first battle. Hubert tucked it under his arm as he continued walking.  
  
He noticed bright orange flooded on top of some of the grass as if a fire had started to spread. Hubert walked closer, assuming he needed to put it out, but he let out a gasp when he saw it was a head of hair. A very familiar head of long, curly, orange strands.  


>>>>>

“Ferdinand von Aegir is the most annoying man to have ever studied at here,” Hubert grumbled as he and Edelgard ate lunch.  
  
“Hubert,” Edelgard started, “First of all, this is your first year here. You don’t know that for sure.” Hubert wasn’t convinced. “Second, he means well.”  
  
“He is constantly trying to outshine you! How could he possibly mean well?”  
  
  
“Pressure? He’s an only child with a rich daddy, set to take his position when his father retires. How is that pressure?” Hubert could only dream of having such a problem. Having come from a commoner family, he had to put in the extra work to be able to attend classes with the hopes of joining the empire’s highest-ranking military. All Ferdinand had to do was announce his bloodline, which he did often, to get whatever he wanted. Ferdinand wanted a dorm room with a better view? Why, of course, the Aegir heir cannot be facing a brick wall! Did he want to win an award for best eyebrows? Yes, he was very proud of them for some reason and their professor was too shy to say no. Hubert was sick of it.  
  
“You realize you just listed two reasons why it _is_ a lot of pressure, right? As heiress to the Empire, I can tell you it’s not easy. He’s an only child, meaning that if he screws up, he has no siblings to take his place, and he _has_ to take his position as duke. I face that struggle myself. He might not even want to.”  
“I do believe that is the only thing he wants,” Hubert scoffed. “All he ever talks about is—”  
  
Hubert’s thoughts quickly came to a stop as Ferdinand walked in. Since the school year started, Ferdinand had yet to get a haircut. His hair seemed to grow fast, Hubert noted. It was captivating, the way his shiny orange curls bounced as he walked into the dining hall. Hopefully Ferdinand got his hair from his mother’s side, as Hubert recalled his father has lost most of his hair in his older years. The sun from the window was shining off of them, making him look ethereal. His posture was always so perfect, like he knew that, as successor to the Aegir throne, appearances came first.  
  
Ferdinand flashed his picture-perfect smile in Edelgard and Hubert’s direction before making his way over. Hubert rolled his eyes and groaned just at the thought of having to speak to him again. As if their debate during class wasn’t enough.  
  
“Hubert! Edelgard! Do you mind if I join you?” Ferdinand asked. His voice was lovely to listen to, but Hubert couldn’t stand it. Hubert, unfortunately, could recognize that it was nice. It was smooth, even, and just generally pleasant, but Hubert could only tolerate so much of his voice in one day.  
  
“Yes, please,” Edelgard answered before Hubert could, which earned her a nasty glare.  
  
Ferdinand eagerly sat down next to Hubert which caused him to inch away. He wanted to keep his distance as much as he could. “Hubert, I thoroughly enjoyed our debate this morning. I was surprised about the stance you took though. You truly think nobles should be no more? I do not know where that would place me, as next in line for the Aegir throne.”  
  
Hubert sucked in a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Ferdinand, we are no longer in class. Surely, we do not need to continue this topic.”  
  
Ferdinand waved a dismissive hand. “Yes, yes, if you so insist. Edelgard, how about a rematch between you and I this afternoon? I have been practicing, I believe you do not stand a chance with my new lance!”  
  
Hubert turned his attention to his food. This is exactly why he cannot stand the man sitting next to him. It’s all “noble this,” “noble that,” “battle me,” “I’m superior.” Surely his ego cannot be that big! Ferdinand even got a new lance, when surely his old one was still in fine shape! Meanwhile Hubert has been practicing with the same sword, constantly taking it to the blacksmith so it could still function in practice.  


>>>>>

Hubert rushed over to Ferdinand's side. He was suffering a huge wound in his gut, his battle gear drenched in blood. Hubert could not help but be annoyed. Of course, Ferdinand did not believe he needed more armor! His ego got him killed.  
  
Wait, no. Ferdinand's chest slowly rose and fell as he breathed. Hubert reached his fingers out to Ferdinand's neck. He could feel a pulse, but it was slowing. Ferdinand must have been able to still sense someone was with him and he slowly opened his eyes. He moved his mouth to speak, but Hubert shook his head. He started to take off his own jacket and apply pressure to Ferdinand's wound. It quickly absorbed all of the blood.  
  
Hubert wasn’t a healer. He didn’t know how to save Ferdinand. But he knew that he needed to.  


>>>>>

Edelgard was currently staring at Hubert through the mirror as he brushed her hair. She was annoyed, that much was clear. “All I’m saying, is you talk about him an awful lot,” she said.  
  
“As do you!” Hubert exclaimed, yanking the brush which happened to be stuck on a knot, tugging Edelgard's head back.  
  
“Ow! Hubert, I only talk about him because you bring him up!”  
  
“Because he’s annoying!”  
  
“Then literally just don’t pay attention to him. It’s that simple!”  
  
As if it was that easy! The stupid redhead plagued all of his thoughts, day in and day out. All Hubert could think about was that dumb, angelic smile that Ferdinand flashed him every time they met eyes. “But did you hear what I said? He prefers tea to coffee. Tea! Tea is much too sweet—”  
  
“Everyone is entitled to their opinions—”  
  
“And he finds coffee too bitter. The bitterness is exactly why I find coffee desirable!”  
  
Edelgard pulled away from Hubert’s brush and turned around in her seat to look him directly in the eyes. “Hubert, you are a dear friend to me, but it is coffee and tea. It is such a small difference. I like coffee, and I like tea. I don’t see you making a big deal about me.” Hubert opened his mouth to speak, but Edelgard continued before he could get the chance. “Everyone even has a preference for their blend of coffee or tea. Is that not correct?” Now Hubert did not say anything. “Hubert?”  
  
“Yes, Lady Edelgard.”  
  
Edelgard's annoyed face turned into a softer one as she placed her hand on his shoulder. “You know of our plans. Whether you like him or not, Ferdinand is a strong unit. You saw how he was in practice today against me. If he had struck just a moment earlier, he would have won. He is not _that_ much less than me. If we had him on our side, I believe we would have a good chance of winning. Do not blow up our chances of him joining us simply because he likes tea.”

>>>>>

“Hubert,” Ferdinand choked out. He could still talk. That was a good sign. But he shouldn’t be talking in this state.  
  
“Stop, don’t say anything. For once in your life, just stop talking.” Hubert himself did not even want to talk. He felt like he was on the brink of tears, seeing Ferdinand like this. Hubert liked to think he never cried. He could not even remember the last time he cried, yet here he was.  
  
“You won,” Ferdinand breathed.  
  
The sun was setting and the air around Hubert grew colder. He was all alone except for Ferdinand laying here. This wasn’t what victory felt like.  


>>>>>

It was right around noon when Hubert approached Ferdinand. He was studying in the courtyard and seemed to be surprised when he saw Hubert approaching him. Once again, he glistened and looked up with a beautiful smile. “Hubert! What have I done to deserve such a pleasure?”  
  
_I haven’t even done anything yet,_ Hubert thought to himself before plastering on a smile, or the best he could do. Hubert has never been much more than deadpan. “I am here to invite you to tea.”  
  
“Me?” Ferdinand asked as he dramatically looked around the empty courtyard to see if Hubert could be speaking with someone else. “Hubert, I was under the impression that you were not fond of me.”  
  
“In order to dislike you, Ferdinand, I would have to think about you. I prefer not to.”  
  
“Ouch.” Ferdinand continued to watch Hubert. His gaze almost made Hubert shrink, as if he was calculating exactly why Hubert was here. Clearly, he could not figure it out. “So, you are serious?”  
  
“Deadly.”  
  
Ferdinand snapped his book shut and stood. He was still shorter than Hubert, but not by much. “Please, lead the way,” Ferdinand insisted, motioning for Hubert to walk in a gentlemanly fashion.  


A while later, Hubert found himself in Ferdinand's quarters, handing him a freshly brewed cup of his favorite blend. Ferdinand smiled and eagerly took a sip. He recoiled slightly, from burning his tongue, Hubert could only assume. Ferdinand set down his teacup on its saucer and smiled at Hubert. “Brewed wonderfully! I would have doubted you were capable of making tea so well.”  
  
Hubert immediately frowned and glared at Ferdinand, his own cup of tea currently untouched. “You think I am incapable of making something as simple as tea?” Hubert asked in a nasty manner.  
  
Ferdinand's eyes widened and he quickly shook his head. “No, no, you are mistaken! I simply mean that as you have made your disgust of tea very clear. I doubted you would have taken the time to learn how to make it, and so well. I was attempting to compliment you, dear Hubert.” Hubert opened his mouth to retort, but Ferdinand did not give him the chance. “I am still incredibly surprised you invited me to tea. And to make it, nonetheless!”  
  
Hubert gritted his teeth and sighed. He stared at the steam coming off of the teacup briefly. It was calming and gave him an opportunity to organize his thoughts correctly. He eventually lifted his eyes back up to meet Ferdinand's. “Yes, well, it has come to my attention that we are classmates. We should learn to get along.”  
  
Ferdinand raised a single, perfectly groomed eyebrow. “It has only come to your attention now? Not, perhaps, on the first day of classes?”  
  
“I knew we were classmates, _idiot,_ ” Hubert scoffed as he gave Ferdinand a shove. A small splash of his tea fell out and onto the tablecloth. Ferdinand frowned at the loss of tea from his cup but did nothing to punish Hubert. “We could potentially be together for more than just the school year. We can be…allies.”  
  
“Allies? Against what?”  
  
_Against the rest of the world,_ Hubert thought. He could not admit to Ferdinand being so valuable to their army. He did not need that ego boost. “Against difficult assignments,” he murmured.  
  
He took a sip of his tea and immediately recoiled with disgust. He pushed the cup and saucer towards Ferdinand. “How you tolerate that, I truly have no idea.”  


The two of them having tea together became a regular thing. Hubert even found himself looking forward to it. After a few times, Ferdinand noticed that Hubert was always leaving his teacup full, so Ferdinand started brewing him coffee and bringing that for him to drink. It made Hubert’s heart swell, but he would never tell Ferdinand how much he enjoyed it.  
  
So, it became just that. Hubert would make Ferdinand tea, Ferdinand would make Hubert coffee, and then the two would simply enjoy each other’s company and conversation. The more Hubert spoke to Ferdinand, the more he realized he was not insanely egotistical. He was lonely, more than anything. Ferdinand felt safe confessing his innermost thoughts to Hubert. Hubert learned all about how Ferdinand had grown up only learning to become Duke after his father, and that he never got the opportunity to interact with people his own age. He had thought that by telling everyone all that he was capable of; he was more likely to gain friends. Oh, poor Ferdinand. It was sad, really. “I hope you do not mind I consider you my closest friend,” Ferdinand added to his confession.  
  
Hubert was surprised. He had only recently started being nice to Ferdinand, but it was nice to know they were on a similar page. Since Ferdinand was kind enough to admit things that he had not told anyone else, Hubert felt like he had to get something off of his chest as well. “Ferdinand, I— there is something I have been wanting to tell you.” He had to tell him how he felt and admit to the budding feelings he had for him. How he would not mind potentially being even more than… allies.  
  
Ferdinand smiled, as if he had seen this coming. “Oh? Please, continue.”  
  
Before Hubert had the opportunity to get words out of his mouth, they were interrupted by one of the gatekeepers sticking their head in. “Ferdinand von Aegir? It’s about your father.”  
  
Ferdinand looked at Hubert with a worried glance. “Please, go,” Hubert insisted.  
  
Ferdinand apologized profusely as he stood up and exited the room. Hubert cursed to himself, unsure if he would get another moment between just the two of them in the coming days.  


>>>>>

Hubert shook his head. “I didn’t win. I don’t have you by my side,” he said through gritted teeth. He watched Ferdinand close his eyes, too tired to keep them open anymore. “Don’t sleep, please.”  
  
He tried to pick Ferdinand up, but let out a loud shout of pain as he put tension in leg. Hubert cursed at his wound, at how careless he had been in battle. Hubert gritted his teeth and decided to brace the pain. He needed to get Ferdinand back to a healer and save his life. That was more important than any pain Hubert may have been in.  
  
He tried once more as his leg burned. Hubert was having a hard time seeing with tears in his eyes. Tears combined from sorrow and intense pain. He was not accustomed to seeing through them. Slowly, but surely, Hubert was able to take a couple steps in the direction he had come from, the silver sword he found now discarded. He looked down at Ferdinand in his arms. He was still breathing, hopefully. Hubert was not going to let this man die on his watch. “I mean it. You better not,” he murmured. He did not want a reply from Ferdinand, but instead wanted to get years’ worth of bottled up emotions off of his chest. He was already prevented from doing so before, he did not want to lose what could be his last possible chance. “This never should have happened. This is my fault.” He could vaguely see Ferdinand's brow furrow. A good sign. “I, ugh, you idiot. I… love you. If I had just told you that you would have joined us. Joined _me._ ”  


>>>>>

Edelgard held her axe up threateningly. After attacking in the Holy Mausoleum, she did not say anything, but her stance sent a clear message: Do not cross me. Everyone in their class was shocked. Everyone but Hubert. This is what they had been planning. A war. The healers rushed in the prince’s direction, and Edelgard did nothing to stop them, instead focusing her eyes on her classmates. After sparring in mock battles, training to be members of the Empire’s army, preparing for _hypothetical_ wars together, Edelgard made that a reality with one slice of her axe. Hubert could read the general looks on their faces. _She could have done that to me._ Hubert could not stand to look at them anymore and instead lowered his gaze towards the floor.  
  
Finally, Edelgard spoke again. She sucked in a shaky sigh, showing her nerves, but she hid it well. “I want to remove the noble system, make crests unimportant,” she declared. “I hereby declare war against the Church of Seiros. Until my empire can find a way to demolish this classist system, I will not—”  
  
Ferdinand stepped up. Hubert’s head lifted as his eyes immediately latched onto him. “ _Your_ empire?” he asked, clearly in disbelief.  
  
Edelgard straightened her posture and finally started to lower her axe. “I was just crowned empress.”  
  
Ferdinand crossed his arms and stepped closer to Edelgard. He wasn’t afraid of anything, as Hubert was well aware. “You clearly haven’t spoken to my father about this. The empire would not be on your side.”  
  
Edelgard let out a maniacal laugh. “I certainly have. Your father is no longer the duke. He would never have let the noble system fall since it benefits him so greatly.”  
  
Ferdinand's face completely dropped. “What did you do to him?”  
  
“He’s still alive, don’t worry,” Edelgard assured. “But,” she continued, reaching out her free hand, “You could take his place. Change the world with me. All of you can.”  
  
Hubert knew he had to intervene. He stepped ahead of Edelgard and closer to Ferdinand. “Join us, dear Ferdinand. You know better than anyone how impressive your battle skills are. Think about…” Hubert hesitated. _Think about ME,_ he wanted to scream out. But no, this was not the time to get sappy. “Think about all of the tea you could have. Be Edelgard's left-hand man while I’m her right. We could be unstoppable together.” Hubert let Ferdinand interpret if he meant just the two of them, or the three of them.  
  
Ferdinand's eyes went back and forth from Edelgard's hand to Hubert. He took a step back. “I can’t turn my back on my father.”  
  
“No, but you’ll turn your back on me. On the empire,” Hubert scoffed.  
  
Edelgard lowered her hand and narrowed her eyes. “Ferdinand, you’re making a mistake.”  
  
“No. You are.” Time seemed to stop as Ferdinand and Hubert made eye contact. Ferdinand's eyes stung of sadness. He clearly felt betrayed and could not believe that after all that Hubert and he had confessed to each other, this was left out and now this is how their relationship would end. It was withering before it had a chance to blossom.  


>>>>>

Finally, Hubert could see the candlelight in the distance. That must be where the healers had set up their tent. His leg’s condition was increasingly getting worse and holding Ferdinand's mass did not help. Luckily, painstakingly, Hubert was able to make it, but as soon as he arrived at the tent, his knees buckled. The healers rushed to his side. “Save him first,” he groaned. The healers hesitated but Hubert glared at them. They knew better than to disobey a direct order from Edelgard's right-hand man. They removed Ferdinand from his arms and rushed off.  
  
The next few hours were blur. Hubert’s wound was much worse than he initially decided, the healers helped him but scolded him for taking his sweet time back to them, and then he was too woozy to pay attention to anything. Finally, however, a healer came in to inform Hubert that Ferdinand woke up. Hubert wanted to rush to Ferdinand's side, but his leg made him walk at a slower pace.  
  
He saw Ferdinand lying on a cot, bandage wrapped around his stomach. His long hair was put up in a ponytail to keep it out of his face which was, admittedly, adorable. Ferdinand was tired, clearly, but his eyes were open just slightly. He smiled when he saw Hubert and tried to sit up, but he quickly realized it was a horrible idea. A smug smirk grew on his face nonetheless. “You saved me.” Ferdinand's voice was hoarse, but he seemed to be in no pain talking.  
  
Hubert frowned. Of course Ferdinand had not changed much in war. “And I’m already regretting it.”  
  
Ferdinand shook his head. “Nope, I know that’s not true. You love me,” he teased.  
  
With a huff, Hubert turned around. “I’m leaving.”  
  
“I love you too.”  
  
“If you’re messing with me—”  
  
“Hubert, shut up.”  
  
Hubert turned back to look at Ferdinand. So many things were still unsaid between them as they stared into each other’s eyes. They both knew that they made mistakes. Hubert was lucky enough to get a second chance and he did not want to mess it up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated :) find me on tumblr as spongeystyles!


End file.
